1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical instruments, and more particularly to a combined electro-coagulator-suction instrument having simultaneous dissecting, coagulating and suctioning capabilities.
2. Brief Description of the prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to use an electro-coagulator and suction instrument for coagulating bleeding capillaries within a surgical field and for drawing out blood and other liquids from the field either during, before, or after the coagulation procedure. Such conventional devices are especially useful for Epistaxis procedures. Typical examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,810,806; 5,833,689 and 5,324,254.
Although useful for their intended purpose, the prior art suction coagulators do not have a means for cutting, severing or dissecting tissue simultaneously with the coagulation and suction procedures. The conventional suction coagulator instrument terminates in a rounded or tapered tip that is electrified so as to perform the coagulation requirement and generally the tip extends outwardly from a suction tube which is coaxially disposed with respect to the tip. In such a location, the covering or casing for the suction device and the electro-coagulating device are not conducive for severing or dissecting tissue.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed in the surgical field to provide a combined suction, coagulator and dissecting device or instrument which will simultaneously perform the procedures of severing tissue, drawing out blood and other liquids and coagulating bleeding capillaries.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel combined cutting, suctioning, and coagulating instrument for simultaneously performing these procedures during surgical operations. The instrument includes an elongated housing having an outwardly projecting extension that terminates at its distal end with a combined thermo electro cutting or dissecting element immediately adjacent to an opening leading into a suction tube. The combined element is formed by compressing the tube wall into a flat cutter and drilling or otherwise removing a small section of tube wall material at one end of the cutter to provide an entrance or opening leading into the passageway of the suction tube. The suction tube is covered with electrical insulative material with a portion of the material removed to expose a portion of the combined element. An electrical power supply is connected to the conductive suction tube to energize the combined cutter element while a suction pump is coupled to the suction tube to provide a suction force for drawing fluids, tissue, debris or the like from surrounding tissue during the operating procedure. The insulation around the suction tube prevents inadvertent touching of the electrified tube material from inadvertently damaging or injuring nearby tissue. Only the exposed portion of the combined cutter element extends through and beyond the insulated material. The combined cutter element juts laterally away from the central longitudinal axis of the major length of the suction tube at an approximate angle of forty-five degrees.
Therefore, the electrical element serves to sever tissue as well as to coagulate simultaneously with suctioning of fluids from the surgical area.
Accordingly, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a combined electro-coagulator-suction-dissecting instrument which is useful for simultaneously coagulating bleeding capillaries while severing tissue and suctioning fluids within a surgical field.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel electro-coagulator which will simultaneously suction and dissect tissue in a convenient and comfortable manner for both the surgeon and the patient.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel surgical device which simultaneously severs tissue, coagulates and draws fluid by way of suction wherein the instrument performs these procedures at the distal end of an elongated extension or body and wherein the coagulator and severing electrical element is immediately ahead of and angularly disposed with respect to the longitudinal axis of a suction tube.
Another object is to provide the distal end of a surgical device which is quasi or semi-malleable, formed by compressing the wall of a suction tube and which will permit simultaneous suction, coagulation and dissecting medical procedures.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel surgical instrument which includes a distal terminating end having an exposed electrical element and suction means for simultaneous suction, coagulation and dissection which will lower blood loss and shorten surgical time.